


Better than pizza

by imbadwholf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One ring has been bough. Possibly. <br/>What happens when Jake wants to ask Amy to marry him, more than anything but he is resisting at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a tumblr post about Holt knowing that Jake is planning on asking Amy to marry him.  
> I cannot seem to find it, if you see it then please message me somehow so I can credit it.  
> My own B99 tumblr acc is: transperalta

 Every single day Jake tried to be calm, cool and collected. Viewing himself as a suave detective  Jacob would often try to maintain the pretence of a constant state of chill. But when he thought about Amy Santiago it was so hard for him to return his heart beat to its resting one, and when he considered the ring her had recently bought it did not help matters at all. The idea of asking her the question that was burned into the forefront of his mind sent him into a whirlwind of emotions, almost all of which resulted in an unconscious smile forming on his face. While sitting at his desk Jake turned swiveled around in his chair to try and casually see if any of the team were in the precinct and were not busy. At that time only Gina was currently at their desk and she was fully preoccupied with her headphones and the attached phone (if he were to become a betting man he would be very comfortable guessing she was playing kwazy cupcakes, while listening to Rihanna). Once he was back in his natural leaning position in his chair, he started to think up various different ways to broach the subjects. It might have been cliche and very predictable but the first thing that sprang to mind was a restaurant. As he considered this option he quickly remembered how she had said with very clear honesty, she hated all forms of pda including large and public proposals. Mentally he crossed off the idea of a street mob, this truly was a tragedy as it would have provided him with the perfect opportunity to practise his ceography skillz. During his free time he contemplated a few more ideas and then for some reason he had a quick urge to stand up and practise the bit he knew he would mess up. Checking a few more times for any hiding cops by dramatically spinning in the middle of the room, he then dropped to the floor on one knee. Sure he wobbled slightly but it could just pass as acceptable, the problem was with the beautiful woman in front of him he knew that those little jitters would become much larger wobbles. He still smiled at his success as he kept practising until the faint sound of the lift moving startled him, Jake just managed to fall ungracefully on his chair before his team worked through the door. “Good job Santiago!” Terry raised one of his hands to above his head, which the lady in question gleefully tapped with her own.

Jake turned around in his chair to face the group of people. “So you catch them?”

With much sarcasm Amy dropped a file on her desk. “No. We just went out for pizza and I got our sergeant's order right first time.” She watched Jake’s eyes tour around the room. “I was joking Peralta, there is no pizza.”

Disappointment lowered his shoulders. “Oh. Okay. Well I am sure whatever you did was not as cool as pizza.” Winking at his annoyed girlfriend he reached for the forgotten folder, flicking through he nodded in appreciation for her work. “Nope. I was wrong.”

“Wow.” Genuinely impressed Amy tilted her head back in shocked. “Di-did you just say something was better than pizza.”

A flick of his wrist twirled the folder back to her desk. “No of course not.” He turned to his computer screen and started to tap on his keys. “I mean hardly anything is better than pizza. Bu-but everything you do is better than pizza.”

Smiles were on both their faces but neither saw it as they tried to occupy themselves with work.

 

* * *

During a morning briefing Holt mentions that the happy couple were to be assigned a case together, causing them both to high five each other. But the next notice made Jake feel a little bit queasy. It was tellin Roza about her next case which was focused on a husband who murdered his wife, due to wanting to be free from their marriage so he could ask another woman for her hand. The perp had fled the restaurant where CCTV had noticed that he looked like the missing husband. Panic built in his stomach and when he saw the pictures of the mutated woman he had to excuse himself. Only just did he make it to the sink in the men's bathroom before he threw up. A hand gently rubbed circles on his lower back. “You gonna be okay, okay?”

Turning to his lifelong friend Jake nodded. “Yeah.”

“No dofus,” The usual snarky tone returned and the sound of it alone made him have a little smile. “You suppose to say okay back to me. Wow, kiddo you must really not be feeling like yourself right now if you forgot to honour our time old code of friendship.” Twirling out of the room Gina dramatically sighed. “I deal with idiots.” She almost knocked a random cop on the way out and lifted up her arms above her head like she was imitating a bird before she squawked at him.

 

* * *

Dynamic duo. Dream team. Some other catchy term. Would be an accurate way to describe how Jake and Amy worked seamlessly together, filling in the gaps of expertise the other lacked while also enriching those that their partner do posses. So naturally it took them hardly any time to solve the case as hand. For his next one he was teamed up with Holt as a result of its high profile...ness. Under normal circumstances this sort of pairing caused a lot of excitement to curse through Jake’s veins and he would quickly say many one-liners in a row to try and evoke a response from his usually quiet partner. But as time continued to progress and his plans for proposal did not he found it hard to motivate himself enough to keep up with his regular shenanigans. This sense of lethargy did not have too last long, however, as it took him and the captain less than a week to both identify and find the murderer. As they approached the house they knew him to be hiding in he felt his nerves start to tingle that formula sense of adrenaline shocked him into action. The whole mission was a success and for a few moments he was living off the buzz of that but no sooner had his bum hit the seat in Holt’s car and they made their way back to the precinct did he recall what was waiting for him. Watching signs and buildings flash by in a blur as they drove, Jake realized he was fiddling with the box inside his pocket where it always was. Sometimes (like at Halloween) Jake so certain that Holt could read his mind and when the man to the right of him told him “Stop touching it Peralta” this only added evidence to this idea.

Silence settled into the car for a minute or two but when they meet the next set of traffic lights Jake turned around in his chair to face his friend. “How long have you known.”

A hollow laugh left the older man’s lips while he pushed on the indicator. “Do you really want to know? A while Jake, you are not exactly suitable about it.”

Offence was very much taken by Jake who pulled on his hoodie's sleeves and turned back around to face the passenger window. “How?”

“Well,” And that started a rant from the captain. Which included such things as the way Jake flinched during talks of a divorced person case, his obsession with the colour white all of a sudden, him asking how to know someone's ring size. His speech was listened to with great eagerness.

“Wow.” Peralta said with pure admiration as they got out of the now parked car. They walked into the building and where in the elevator before either one spoke again.

“Would you like to know the most damning piece of evidence?” Holt asked while they watched the doors open and they stepped out of them. An enthusiastic nod greeted his question. “I saw you a few weeks ago, fake proposing on this very floor.” With much a considerable amount of flare he pointed his hands down to the ground below his feet.

Shock and humiliation where the two prominent emotions that Jake felt. “Ho-how?”

With a shrug and “Cameras.” Holt dismissed the concern. “Look Jake. I know you have been sitting on this question for a while -”

“Eight months three weeks six days and nine hours.”

“Oh boy. Well, as I was saying, you have wanted to ask Amy for a while. Please, tell a curious man?”

Slumping on his desk Jake looked like the definition of forlorn. “See captain the thing is I do not know how to propose to her. See Amy, wow I mean Amy is the single greatest human on the planet, no offense but yourself included.” Even though Holt seemed unaffected by this comment but the younger detective still patted his shoulder with sympathy. “She is kind and caring and compassionate. And, if she is not the prettiest person as well… she just is okay? She cares so much about justice and working hard and ethics and paperwork. Sometimes it can be a little intimidating but most of the time its. It is just Amy Santiago. And I love that. I love her. All I truly, truly care about is her. Her opinion as well, man I, I care alot about that that. And I want this to… when I ask her, if has to be perfect you know? Because, well to be honest with you she deserves it. She deserves no expense spared-”

Without considering the effect it might have on the flow of this confession Holt interrupted. “You are in debt.”

Continuing to look into the distance with a wistful gaze Jake continued. “She deserves minimal expense spared on this moment. This magical moment that would mean, I mean if she said yes, it would be the single greatest moment of my life to date. Actually scratch that this one time I paid for a small coffee but they gave me the large.” Moving his head from side to side in mock consideration the male finally conclude. “Her saying yes, might, emphasis on the might, just top that beautiful moment for me.” All joking left his face again as he hunched over. “But I just can’t. I mean she deserves the perfect proposal and a much better guy than I could ever be. I can’t do, be….” Fumbling with words he sighed in frustration. “I just. I do not know if she will say yes.”

Before the captain even had a chance to open his mouth a voice behind Jake spoke. “You never know if you don’t ask.”

Faster than he would ever dodge anything, including a bullet, the young detective jumped from his desk and turned around to see Amy Santiago standing in front of Holt’s office door. “A-am-amy?” Through a few tears he managed to stutter out her name.

In response she nodded her head. “Evening Peralta.” And without taking her eyes away from her boyfriend she added. “Evening captain.”

“I… I do not… I don’t understand. How much, how much of that did you, how much of that did you hear?”

The woman watched as he quickly alternated between resting his hands on his shoulder and folding them and kept repeating the change over and over. “All of it.” To his unasked question she said. “Cameras.” Half in jest and half not Jake cursed the devices, which made her laugh. “So, do you, have something you wish to say to me?”

Reaching a hand behind his body towards his back pocket Jake spoke. “Oh, yes, yes of course.”

“Actually um wait.” Without questions he stopped. “Before you do, you do that, um I just want to ask you something.”

Subconsciously he clasped his hands together in front of his body to show his full attention was on her. “Yes. Yes of course.”

And that is how Jake Peralta witnessed Amy Santiago lower herself onto one knee with not as much venice as she may have hoped for but to him she looked stunning. “Jake Peralta would you do me the honour of becoming my lifelong partner aka husband.” Opening a box which he had not noticed previously she had she revealed a large silver band that looked about the right size for him.

“Will this one fit?” He joked despite the fact tears now covered his face. Unable to communicate effectively due to her own overflowing emotions Amy simply nodded her head and smiled. “Of- wait a minute did you just?”

A sense of pride swelled inside of her. “Yes. I beat you! I asked you first!”

Looking down at his partner he could have been annoyed she asked him, and that they viewed this thing as a race. “Damn it!” Jokingly he fisted his hands in annoyance.

“Look, I am glad I beat you and all but like can I get an answer anytime soon? This floor is cold, I only have tights on.”

“Of  course. Yes. Yes. A million times yes.”  Spinning up from the floor she lept into his arms and they hugged for several moments before pulling apart and giving each other a quick kiss. Once they had done that they switched rings and held up their respective jewlery in the light. “Wow one engagement. Two rings. And no amazing dance moves.”

Pouting a little Amy disagreed “Nah Gina is also watching this. Just wait till her and Terry leave the surveillance room. I am pretty sure they have practised something.”

Grinning Jake kissed her gently again. “I know you must have… you and Holt. I mean this was somehow kind of arranged-ish. Well anyway you were the one who proposed firs-”

“Heck yeah I did!”

“But I was just wondering. Was this, is this how you wanted it? Is it perfect?”

Contemplating her answer while still wrapped inside of his arms Amy titled her head to one side and lowered her brow. “Did we end up engaged?”

Just as lost Jake nodded. “Yes of course bu-”

Sweetly his fiancée smiled. “Then to me it is, this is, today was perfect.” Leaning closer she whispered “Even better than pizza.” just before their lips collided. He gasped in fake shock against her lips.

 


End file.
